Ymir (Marvel Comics)
Based on the frost giant of the same name from Norse mythology, Ymir is a fictional character that appears in publications published by Marvel Comics. The character first appears in Journey into Mystery #97 (October 1963) and was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Fictional character biography The character Ymir first appears in Journey into Mystery, and considers all other forms of life — with the exception of his kin the Frost Giants of Niffelheim — to be aberrations that must be destroyed. He was among the first Asgardian creatures to be created and spawned the Asgardian gods. The next story depicts an early battle with and subsequent imprisonment by being lured into a trap and imprisoned in a ring of magical fire by Odin, King of the Norse gods while attempting to bring eternal winter to Asgard with the other giants.Journey Into Mystery #97 - 98 (Oct. - Nov. 1963) Ymir is mentioned in Savage Tales in a story set in the prehistoric Hyborian Age. Barbarian hero Conan encounters his daughter, Atali, and slays two of her brutish brothers.Savage Tales #1 (May 1971). An adaption of the Robert E. Howard short story The Frost Giant's Daughter, first published in Weird Tales (1932). Ymir reappears in a two-part storyline in Avengers and Doctor Strange being summoned to Earth with the fire demon Surtur by the cult the Sons of Satannish. The pair are defeated and banished when the heroes trick the two into fighting one another due to Strange.''Avengers #61 (Feb. 1969) & Doctor Strange #177 (Feb. 1969) Ymir and Surtur reappear in Thor, and invade the realm of Asgard. Both characters, however, are defeated when God of Thunder Thor uses the Odinpower to banish the pair to the other-dimensional Sea of Eternal Night.Thor #425 (Oct. 1990) Ymir reappears in the publication Marvel Super-Heroes, and with the Frost and Storm Giants launches attack on Asgard. On this occasion the character and his allies are stopped by Thor and his half-brother, Vidar.Marvel Super-Heroes vol. 3, #5 (Apr. 1991) Ymir appears in an issue of the limited series X-Men: First Class, which is set during the early days of the modern Marvel universe. The original X-Men encounter a group called the "Sons of the Vanir" who summon Ymir to Earth. After a brief battle Thor uses his mystic hammer Mjolnir to return Ymir to Niffelheim.X-Men: First Class #5 (Mar. 2007) Powers and abilities Ymir is a huge ice giant over 1,000 feet (330 m) tall and possesses immense strength and durability greater than most other giants. Ymir is one of the few beings whose power makes him capable of battling Surtur and Odin to a standstill. The character can generate intense, deadly cold and regenerate from as little as a particle of ice. Ymir also carries a huge icicle which functions as a club. The character is an ancient being devoted to destruction and little else. Other versions Free Comic Book Day Ymir is the villain in the giveaway title Free Comic Book Day 2009 Avengers.Free Comic Book Day 2009 Avengers In other media Television * Ymir appeares in the Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends episode "The Vengeance of Loki" voiced by John Stephenson. * Ymir appears in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes episode "The Fall of Asgard", voiced by Rick D. Wasserman. * Ymir appears in the Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. episode "Hulks on Ice". He is awakened from his ice volcano prison on Earth by Laufey as part of the Frost Giants' plot to bring an endless winter to Earth. Ymir then attacks Thor and the Hulks as they work to defeat Ymir. When Skaar tried to repeatedly stab Ymir, he froze Skaar who was caught by A-Bomb before he can hit the ground. Thor tells Hulk that they will have to find Ymir's weak spot. Skaar's sword was left in Ymir as the Hulk's act as they attack the weak spot. Before Ymir can hit A-Bomb, She-Hulk gets both of them out of the way. Thor comes up with a plan where he and Hulk attack Red Hulk enough to heat him up and throws him towards Ymir which cracks up Ymir. Thor then fires his lightning which shatters Ymir as Laufey retreats back to Jotunheim. Video games * Ymir appears as a boss in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, voiced by Paul Eiding. * Ymir appears in Thor: God of Thunder (based on the live-action film. ), voiced by Mitch Lewis. * Ymir appears as a villain character in Marvel Super Hero Squad Online. References External links Category:Characters created by Jack Kirby Category:Characters created by Stan Lee Category:Comics characters introduced in 1963 Category:Fictional characters with ice abilities Category:Marvel Comics giants Category:Marvel Comics supervillains Category:Thor (Marvel Comics)